Benutzer Diskussion:Premia/Archiv8
Rücktritt als Admin Liebe JP-Community, leider habe ich heute eine schlechte Nachricht. Mein Studium und mein Privatleben spannen mich zu sehr ein, sodass ich als Administrator der Jedipedia leider zurücktreten muss. Damit wir auf eigenem Server bleiben können, werde ich weiterhin Upgrades durchführen. Bei dringenden Fällen wie etwa Serverausfällen könnt ihr mich per E-Mail erreichen: premia@jedipedia.de. Da schaue ich täglich rein. Es war eine schöne Zeit hier bei der Jedipedia als Admin. Möge die Macht mit euch sein...immer. Premia 19:19, 10. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Das ist eine sehr traurige Nachricht. Ich wünsche dir für dein Studium und dein restliches Leben noch viel Glück.--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|''DCF]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 19:22, 10. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Schade das du gehen musst Premia aber das "richtige Leben" geht nunmal vor und daher wünsche auch ich dir alles Gute für dein Studium und dein restliches Leben und möchte mich nochmal für deinen Einsatz in der Jedipedia bedanken. Gruß Boba Fett123 19:26, 10. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich schließe mich an: Eine traurige Nachricht, aber RL geht in jedem Falle vor^^ Viel Erfolg beim Studium und Privatleben und ganz verschwinden tust du ja schließlich auch nicht :) --'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 20:57, 10. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ist eine sehr traurige Nachricht aber viel Glück bei den Studium und das du Jedipedia überhaupt errstellt hast..--Mar Tuuk 21:05, 10. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::::Das ist wirklich sehr schade :-( aber "richtige Leben" ist halt wichter als Jedipedia und auch von mir viel Glück bei dem Studium --[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 21:09, 10. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Das ist allerdings sehr bedauerlich, da schaue ich mal wieder hier rein und sehe das der alte Premio einen Rücktritt machen muss. Aber dein studium und privates geht natürlich vor. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück mein alter Freund und denk dran immer schön eis essen? Bild:bubble.gif Gruß Jango 19:55, 14. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Hi Premia! Habe deine Meldung erst jetzt bemerkt und bin erst mal sprachlos... So kurz vor dem 5. Jahrestag und dem 20.000sten Artikel kommt dieser Hammer. Kommt mir wie gestern vor, als wir 2008 zusammen auf der Jedi-Con waren. Hm, wirklich schade. Aber man muss es natürlich respektieren, denn das echte Leben ist einfach wichtiger. Deine Entscheidung ist absolut verständlich. Alles Gute und möge die Macht auch mit dir sein, Premia. Viele Grüße,--Anakin Skywalker 20:57, 14. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Ich schließe mich meinen Vorrednern an. Auch stimme ich Anakin in dem Sinne zu, dass es sehr schade ist kurz vom 5 jährigen und 20.000 Artikel diese Nachricht zu bekommen. Ich bedanke mich bei dir, dafür, dass du dieses Wiki erschaffen hast, geprägt hast, und dass es auch durch deine Arbeit so groß wurde. Schon wieder verlieren wir einen wichtigen Admin. Viel Glück im Privatleben und im Studium. '''KitDiskussion 21:03, 14. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Ich habe diese traurige Botschaft sofort registriert als du sie publik gemacht hast, ich schreibe dir aber erst jetzt, da ich die ganze Zeit nicht die richtigen Worte gefunden habe, um dir das Gefühl auszudrücken, das bei mir herrscht(e), als ich deine Rücktrittserklärung gelesen habe. Natürlich habe ich dir schon damals innerlich alles erdenklich Gute für die Zukunft gewünscht und das möchte ich dir jetzt auch mitteilen. Des Weiteren möchte ich mich bei dir bedanken und dabei besonders auf das hinweisen, was Kit über mir erwähnte. Du hast (zusammen mit Vector) die JP erschaffen und aufgezogen, hast nicht den Mut verloren, als andere aus den mannifaltigsten Gründen gegangen sind, hast dich aber immer dezent im Hintergrund gehalen und warst dir nie zu schade, einem mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen, selbst einem blutigen Neuling nicht. Um es mit Anakins Worten zu sagen: Kommt mir wie gestern vor, als ich dir eine E-Mail geschrieben habe, weil ich nicht verstanden hatte wie man gute Artikel schreibt (Vorlagen etc.) . Du hast mir nach einer kurzen Weile geantwortet und ich weiß noch, dass ich sehr glücklich war eine so herzliche und hilfreiche Antowrt bekommen zu haben. Also danke noch einmal, dass du geschätzten 9-45 Jährigen Männern, Frauen, Kindern, Jedi, Sith und Kopfgeldjägern die JP geschenkt hast. Mit den aller besten Grüßen, dein Darth Hate 09:40, 15. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Hey Leute, vielen Dank für die netten Worte, die ihr für mich gefunden habt. Dein Beitrag hat mich berührt, Darth Hate. Ich danke euch allen vielmals. Jedipedia forever! Premia 14:20, 22. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Wir müssen reden! Komm mal in den Chat oder in ICQ on. Wichtig! Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 16:05, 14. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Echo, noch jemand da? Könntest du dich mal gefälligst wieder regen, mitlerweile haben sich in der Jedipedia einige Bugs wieder angesammelt die nur du beheben kannt, um die man sich kümmern sollte. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 15:29, 16. Feb. 2011 (CET) QuickTime-Datei Hey Premia, mir fiel gerade auf, dass du eine QuickTime-Datei hochgeladen hast. Findet bald Videos doch hier Verwendung? Das ganze war ja immer wegen diversen Copyright-Problemem etwas vertrackt. Deshalb war ich auch etwas verwundert über das für die Jedipedia komplett neue Dateiformat. Viele Grüße, GAR ✉ 02:49, 9. Mär. 2011 (CET) :Hi, ist nur ein Test. Nichts weiter dabei denken, bitte. Gruß, Premia 03:25, 9. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::Achso, na denn. Viele Grüße und einen guten Morgen noch, GAR ✉ 03:49, 9. Mär. 2011 (CET) :::Sag dann Bescheid wenn du deine Versuchskaninchen-Datei nicht mehr brauchst. Ich hab die jetzt erstmal als Testobjekt markiert. Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 11:25, 9. Mär. 2011 (CET) Reaktivierung als Admin Hallo Leute, ich bin als Admin wieder aktiv. Bei Fragen könnt ihr euch gerne wieder an mich wenden. Ich helfe gerne weiter wo ich kann! Viele Grüße Premia 18:35, 1. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Hallo Premia, ich würde mich freuen wenn du kurz im Chat worbeischaust. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 18:38, 1. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::Hallo Mar Tuuk, zu erreichen bin ich hier auf meiner Diskussionsseite oder per E-Mail an premia@jedipedia.de. Für den Chat fehlt mir leider die Zeit. Ich hoffe auf dein Verständnis. Viele Grüße, Premia 18:40, 1. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Ich weiß jetzt garnicht... ... ob ich lachen oder weinen soll, weil das schon wider sooo kindisch ist, dass es eigentlich mir ein müdes Schmuntzeln entlocken könnte. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 10:47, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Ach, eigentlich sollten wir ihm dafür dankbar sein. Spätestens jetzt dürften die Leute wissen woran sie sind. Gruß, Kyle 10:51, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::Komisch ist es, aber nicht zum Lachen... Anscheinend sollen die Autoren nicht selbst entscheiden dürfen, ob sie bei wikia, jedipedia.net oder beiden arbeiten wollen. Es lebe die Freiheit! ''Rorret Disku 11:07, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :::À propos sachlich diskutieren: Wir versuchen schon seit Wochen und Monaten, sachlich mit dir zu diskutieren. Aber dann kommst du mit diesem Paukenschlag, ohne vorher die anderen Admins – geschweige denn die „normalsterblichen“ Benutzer – zu informieren und deren Meinung zu erfragen. Da kannst du nicht wirklich erwarten, dass alle noch schön sachlich bleiben... – Andro Disku 11:28, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Chat Hi Premia, ich weiß, dass du sehr beschäftigt bist, und auch nie im Chat bist, aber könntest du bitte kurz mal reinkommen, ich würde gerne in einem Query mit dir reden, ist wirklich wichtig, also bitte ich die inständig, mal kurz vorbeizuschauen (um die alten Zeiten willen). Gruß und schöne Pfingsten, Darth Hate 11:12, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Premia, bitte, ich bitte dich inständig kurz mit mir im Chat zu reden. Ehlich, ich will dir nichts Böses, nur mal kurz reden.Darth Hate 11:22, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Wäre nett wenn du noch kurz meine Seite entsperren würdest. - Kyle 13:17, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Erledigt. Premia 13:19, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Bzgl. Wikia-Umzug In deiner heutigen Meldung hast du ja geschrieben, dass man dich wg. dem Thema kontaktieren könne. Dass du erst kürzlich deinen Posten als Admin aufgegeben hast und nun heute praktisch im Alleingang mit Wikia entschieden hast, diesen Umzug zu vollziehen, ist mit der bisher praktizierten Vorgehensweise überhaupt nicht vereinbar. Vor allem weil, die aktuellen Admins von jemand anderem, der – bei allem Respekt für die Gründung dieser Plattform – eigentlich ein ganz normaler Benutzer sein sollte. Solche wichtigen Entscheidungen sollte man nicht einfach so durchsetzen, vor allem wenn die große Mehrheit des Admin-Teams dagegen ist. Und die Admins sind nicht irgendwelche daher gelaufenen Leute, sondern sie haben sich hier engagiert, haben Ahnung und haben in der Vergangenheit bewiesen, dass man mit ihnen sachlich und konstruktiv Dinge besprechen und erarbeiten kann – und zwar gemeinsam. Dieser Alleingang enttäuscht mich sehr. Ich werde mit meinen Artikel und meinen Beiträgen für Jedipedia, die ich in meiner Freizeit verfasse, kein „professionell aufgestelltes Team aus mehr als 20 Ops- und Engineering-Personen“ zu finanzieren helfen. Da wird praktisch mit meinen „Spenden“ Geld verdient. Das werde ich nicht unterstützen. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 13:33, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Nachtrag: Eben erst hab ich gemerkt, dass du dich vor zwei Wochen selbst wieder als Admin reaktiviert hast. Weiß nicht... die ganze Geschichte hat schon einen ganz bösen Beigeschmack...--Anakin Skywalker 13:37, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) *Schon irgendwie, oder? Admiral Pellaeon Disku May the Force be with you! 16:14, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Mal ehrlich… Was hast du davon, von anderen erbrachte Leistungen dem Erdboden gleich zu machen, sprich zu löschen? Das hat so viel Zeit und Arbeit gekostet. Du machst es zu Nichte. Das ist absolut nicht das Verhalten, was ein Admin an den Tag legen sollte. Und wenn du mich jetzt sperrst und das hier löschst, dann ist das nur noch erbärmlich. GAR ✓ 23:44, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Dein Schiff sinkt während du die Flagge wechselst. GAR ✓ 23:46, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::Hallo GAR, derzeit führen wir kein Chat, weshalb die Seiten im Moment nicht gebraucht werden. Wenn wir wieder ein Chat haben sollten, werde ich die Seiten selbstverständlich wiederherstellen. Premia 23:49, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :::Wer ist wir? Also ich halte mich gerade sehr wohl in einem Chat mit 13 Nutzern auf. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 23:50, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::::Dito. GAR ✓ 23:55, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :::::Und die 21 anwesenden Jedipedianer heute Mittag dürften Rekord oder zumindest nahe dran gewesen sein. Es gibt einen Chat, auch wenn neue Nutzer anscheinend nichts davon erfahren sollen. Rorret Disku 00:16, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Ich finde es ehrlich traurig, dass du soweit gehst und den Chat löscht. Ich hätte das nicht von dir erwartet, dass du uns die Möglichkeit nimmst, miteinander zu reden. Du nimmst uns die Versammlungsfreiheit, was den Vorwurf einiger Benutzer verstärkt, dass du diktatorisch hier versuchst zu "regieren" und uns andere Benutzer unterdrückst. Ich finde es traurig, dass das Projekt Jedipedia so auseinader geht, da wir alle eigentlich das gleiche Ziel haben, und zwar Wissen über das Star Wars-Universum zusammenzutragen. Star Wars sollte uns eigentlich gezeigt haben, dass eine Diktatur, wie du sie immoment führst, nicht Menschengerecht ist. Wie ich schon am Anfang gesagt habe, hätte ich dir diesen Schritt nicht zugetraut und ich finde es traurig, dass dieses Projekt deswegen scheitert. Für mich gilt das gleiche, wie Jonas oben geschrieben hat: Wenn du mich sperrst, ist das jämmerlich und unterstützt eigentlich nur meine These, dass du die Meinungsfreiheit einschränkst. KitDiskussion 11:59, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Ich möchte erklären, warum ich die Verlinkungen zur Facebook- und Twitter-Seite sowie zum Chat entfernt habe. Sowohl die Facebook- und Twitter-Seite, als auch der Chat werden von Ben Kenobi kontrolliert. Ben Kenobi ist der Kopf der Initiative, die die Jedipedia spalten will. Diese Spaltung unterstütze ich nicht, weil sie der Jedipedia schadet. Die Benutzer, die in den Chat wollen, haben die Zugangsdaten und es steht jedem frei zu ihn zu nutzen. Premia 12:11, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::Wir sind Teil der Initiative unter deinem ehemaligen Team. Wir retten die Jedipedia, während du sie an Außenstehende abgibst. Und das hier war mein letzter Edit in dieser Jedipedia. Viel Spaß ohne Team und Benutzer wünscht GAR ✓ 12:19, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :::Könnetst du mir bitte noch mal erklären, warum es dir lieber ist, eine Jedipedia bei Wikia fast ohne Beutzer zu haben als eine Jedipedia auserhalb von Wikia, die weiter wachsen kann? Ich bitte dich daher inständig, deine Entscheidung zu Wikia zu wechseln noch mal zu überdenken. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:27, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::::Ich glaube fast das kannst du dir sparen, Ackbar. Die Antwort würde mich allerdings auch interessieren, inzwischen finde es sogar recht unterhaltsam. Vor allem, dass nun mal wieder Einzelne (z.B. Ben) hier zu machtgeilen Volksverhetzern hochstilisiert werden. Wenn das so weitergeht gehe ich gleich mal Popcorn machen. Die meisten sitzen hier ohnehin schon auf unserem 40-Mann-XXL-Sofa im IRC und gucken sich gemütlich an, was hier noch so an Maßnahmen und Anschuldigungen gegen uns kommt. Die Aufgabe, Premia zu diskreditieren, hat er ja inzwischen freundlicherweise selbst übernommen. Nein, Premia. Die Spaltung der Jedipedia (und der von dir angesprochene Schaden) ist vorrangig ein Ergebnis deines Handelns. Und all die Nutzer, die eine unabhängige JP unterstützen, haben das sehr wohl selbst verstanden. Wir haben keinen Bedarf mehr an großen Führern, davon haben wir alle gründlich die Nase voll. Gruß, Kyle 15:05, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :::::Nichts für ungut, ich wollte nur erklären, warum ich die Dinge rausgenommen habe. Premia 15:08, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Danke Und weiterhin viel Spaß mit deinem Geisterwiki. Ich finde es ernsthaft schade, dass es nun soweit kommen musste. Beleidigungen sind wir ja inzwischen gewohnt, daher sage ich dazu nichtmal mehr was. Pandora Diskussion 16:42, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Pandora, wir haben eine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Du, Ben Kenobi und Kyle habt die Zukunft der Jedipedia in einem Verein gesehen, womit ich nicht einverstanden bin. Mir nun zu unterstellen, ich würde euch beleidigen, ist unfair und haltlos. Premia 17:02, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::Wenn ich noch Zugriff auf das Forum hätte, könnte ich dir das Zitat nennen... Ich hatte noch nie Probleme mit Leuten, weil sie eine andere Meinung haben. Da aber eh alles erstunken und erlogen ist, was aus meinem Mund kommt, ich dazu noch Machtbesessen bin und einfach nur eine persönliche Abneigung gegen Wikia habe, die überhaupt nicht mit Gründen erklär und belegbar ist, ist ja sowieso egal, was ich hier schreibe. Entweder wird es eh wegzensiert, gelöscht oder ignoriert. Pandora Diskussion 17:40, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :::Das beschreibt das Problem sehr gut. Du bist mit Wikia nicht einverstanden und ich bin mit einem Verein nicht einverstanden. Viele Benutzer werden gar nicht die Möglichkeit haben, an Vereinssitzungen teilzunehmen. Wie können diese dann überhaupt mitbestimmen? Durch einen Verein können wir uns doch gar nicht auf die wesentlichen Dinge konzentrieren, und das sind nicht die Finanzen und die Technik, die durch den Verein geregelt werden sollen. Das sind die Artikel und die Prozessinnovationen, die für ein Wiki elementar sind. Der Workroom bei Mara war ein Paradebeispiel hierfür. Jedipedia wurde innovativ ausgebaut und das in einem kreativen, gelassenen Rahmen, den Jedipedia braucht und nicht einen Verein, der die Finanzen und die Technik regeln soll. Wir brauchen kreative Chancen wie Maras Workroom, wo sich jeder Benutzer einbringen kann und nicht einen Verein, der plötzlich alles kontrollieren soll und der vielen Benutzern verschlossen bleiben wird, weil sie einfach nicht die Möglichkeit haben, an den Vereinssitzungen teilzunehmen. Ich sage nein zu einem Verein und ja zu einem kreativen, gelassenen Jedipedia ohne sich mit Finanzen und Technik herumplagen zu müssen. Premia 18:22, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::::Eine Sache noch, die dich persönlich betrifft: Weder denke ich, dass alles erstunken und erlogen ist, was aus deinem Mund kommt, noch denke ich, dass du machtbesessen bist. Ich schätze dein Engagement für die Jedipedia sehr und möchte dir trotz allem für alles, was du für Jedipedia getan hast, bedanken...und das ist kein ironisches "Dankeschön", sondern ernst gemeint. Premia 18:36, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Meldungen / Backup Hallo Premia, wir haben ja jetzt nicht so den Beef miteinander (ok, vll. bist du deswegen sauer, könnte sein), deswegen stelle ich mal ein paar Fragen, vielleicht bist du ja so freundlich, zu antworten. Ich nehme Bezug auf deine Äußerung im Chat: "wenn eine bestimmte anzahl an usern zusammenkommt, können wir gerne nochmal schauen, ob wir das in den meldungen posten, um jedem die möglichkeit zu geben, zu entscheiden wo er gerne weitermachen möchte" Wie du weißt, ist der Zuspruch sehr groß bei den Unterschriftenlisten. Deswegen solltest du es uns bitte möglich machen, eine entsprechende Nachricht in den Meldungen zu veröffentlichen. Stichwort Backup: Du hast gestern im Chat geschrieben: "ich hoffe, dass wir das ganze friedlich lösen können. ich will niemandem den mund verbieten, aber lasst uns bitte respektvoll miteinander umgehen. weil ich euch als person und auch eure arbeit in der jedipedia sehr respektiere, respektiere ich ebenso eure entscheidung ein klonprojekt zu starten. hierbei wünsche euch viel spaß und ich hoffe, dass ihr den spaß an star wars nicht verliert...." und auch "also wie gesagt, viel spaß mit dem klonprojekt und verliert nicht den spaß an star wars. alles gute". Ich deute das so, dass du uns keine Steine in den Weg legen willst und vll. auch nichts dagegen hast, dass wir aktuell starten können. Dazu wäre ein aktuelles Backup hilfreich, und nur du bist in der Lage, uns eines zu geben. Kurz gefragt: Können wir was in die Meldungen schreiben? Kannst du uns ein JP-Backup geben – und bis wann? Rorret Disku 17:34, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) der Umzug Hallo, Premia! Wir hatten zwar noch nicht das vergnügen mit einander, aber ich würd dir gern meine Meinung erzählen und dankbar, wenn dieser Beitrag nicht gelöscht wird. Du bist zwar der Gründer und der eigentliche Anführer, aber wenn die meisten das nicht wollen, dann muss man auch auf die anderen User rücksicht nehmen, und wenn soviele Benutzer nach dem Umzug nicht mehr mitarbeiten, wird das Wiki kein richtiges Wiki mehr sein. Das war meine Meinung zu diesem Thema, und viele Grüße: CC-307 Frage? 19:08, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Hallo CC-307, ich weiß nicht wer oder was dich auf die Idee bringt, dass dein Beitrag gelöscht werden könnte, aber hier werden keine Beiträge gelöscht, die regelkonform sind. Schließlich gilt das in unserem Rechtsstaat genau so, sodass jeder seine Meinung frei äußern kann unter bestimmten Bedingungen. Denn auch der Meinungsfreiheit sind Grenzen gesetzt, um vor Beleidigungen, Verleumdungen und Rassendiskriminierung zu schützen oder die öffentliche Sicherheit, die Sittlichkeit und den Jugendschutz zu wahren, um nur einige aufzuzählen - siehe Meinungsfreiheit#Grenzen. Art. 5 Abs. 1 + 2 im Grundgesetz bringt das gut auf den Punkt: (1) Jeder hat das Recht, seine Meinung in Wort, Schrift und Bild frei zu äußern und zu verbreiten (…) Eine Zensur findet nicht statt. (2) Diese Rechte finden ihre Schranken in den Vorschriften der allgemeinen Gesetze, den gesetzlichen Bestimmungen zum Schutze der Jugend und in dem Recht der persönlichen Ehre. Genau so gilt das auch für die Jedipedia, deshalb kann hier selbstverständlich jeder seine Meinung frei äußern, solange er die Regeln für ein friedliches Miteinander beachtet. Premia 19:21, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Meine bescheidene Meinung Guten Premia, ich komm einfach mal direkt auf den Punkt: Auch, wenn ich dich nie kennen gelernt hab, dich praktisch nur über meine Brüder "kenne" und nur von dir gehört hatte, hab ich dich doch immer respektiert und in gewisser Maßen zu dir aufgeschaut. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als du bekannt gegeben hast, dass Jedipedia zu Wikia zieht. Warum hab ich dich dann nicht mehr respektiert? Ganz einfach: Ich hab dir und deinen Entscheidungen bis dorthin immer vertraut. Doch jetzt, muss ich sagen, dass ich enttäuscht bin. Warum bin ich enttäuscht? Du übergehst uns einfach. Du tust, als ob wir nicht da wären. Und das kommt (und ich möchte jetzt nicht beleidigend wirken) doch schon herüber als wärst du hier der Diktator, als hättest du hier die Macht. Und wir wären nur irgendwelche Lakaien, die hier alles am Laufen halten. Ich finde das traurig. Wirklich traurig. Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet. Und, wir alle wollen keine Spaltung der Benutzergemeinschaft. Aber mit deinen Taten hast du es heraufbeschworen. Kannst du das ganze nicht wieder rückgängig machen und eine "Abstimmung" einberufen? Das wäre jetzt - meiner Meinung nach - der einzige logische Schritt, um diese Spaltung zu verhindern. Und dennoch: Wenn du das schon nicht willst, dann teile uns doch wenigstens deine Beweggründe mit. Wenn du irgendwelche Probleme hast, dann teile dich uns mit und wir helfen dir. Premia, ich wünsche dir in deiner Zukunft alles Gute. -- Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim 19:53, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Hallo Mandalore, finde ich nett von dir, dass du mich anschreibst, um deine Bedenken zu äußern. Ich möchte dir gerne erklären, warum es zum Serverwechsel zu Wikia kam und weshalb es hierzu keine Abstimmung gab. Zunächst letzteres zu erklären macht mehr Sinn, deshalb fange ich damit an. Einen Serverwechsel haben wir bisher immer im Kreis der Administratoren besprochen, weil wir Angelegenheiten mit der Technik immer unter den Admins besprochen haben und die Finanzen lagen in meiner Verantwortung (also Ausgaben für den Server zu zahlen und die Kostendeckung durch Werbung zu finanzieren). Wo wir dann auch schon beim ersten Punkt wären: Diesmal kam es zum ersten Mal in Sachen Serverwechsel zu einer Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen den Admins, weil ich den Schritt wählen wollte, die Finanzen und die Technik an eine dritte Instanz abzugeben, damit wir uns mehr auf die kreativen Dinge konzentrieren können und uns nicht mehr mit den Finanzen und der Technik plagen müssen (schließlich spannt das sehr ein). Es gab hierzu eine andere Meinung, dass wir einen Verein gründen sollten, der die Finanzen und die Technik regelt. Den Vorschlag mit dem Verein habe ich abgelehnt, weil ich überzeugt davon bin, dass viele Benutzer gar nicht die Möglichkeit haben an den Vereinssitzungen teilzunehmen und somit de facto gar nicht an den Abstimmungen teilnehmen können. Außerdem müssten wir uns dann weiterhin mit der Technik und den Finanzen beschäftigen, was sehr viel Zeit kostet und wodurch wir von wesentlichen Dingen wie der Weiterentwicklung von Jedipedia abgelenkt wären. Dass ich wie ein Diktator auf dich wirke tut mir sehr leid, weil das nie meine Absicht war. Dass du dich unter den Umständen als Lakai siehst tut mir umso mehr leid, weil ich immer der Ansicht war, dass die Benutzer der Jedipedia das Herzstück sind und mit dem größten Respekt behandelt werden sollten. Es war also in keinster Weise meine Absicht einen Plan durchzuboxen, sondern für die Stabilität und Sicherheit der Jedipedia zu sorgen, wie ich es schon seit dem 16. Oktober 2005 tue. Dass ich dabei die Gefühle einiger Benutzer verletzt habe, hierfür möchte ich mich entschuldigen. Ich bin jedenfalls überzeugt davon, dass wir uns bei Wikia keine Sorgen über Technik und Finanzen machen müssen und uns auf die wesentlichen Dinge konzentrieren können, um die Jedipedia bestmöglich auszubauen und unser Ziel weiterhin klar zu verfolgen: Sämtliche Informationen rund um das Thema Star Wars in einer Datenbank festzuhalten. Premia 20:26, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::Hallo Premia! Ich kann das schon verstehen das du Jedipedia auf Wikia haben willst. Ich find es auch gut das du mal wieder Zeit genommen hast um überhaupt ins Wiki reinzuschauen. Meine Frage währe aber warum nicht auf Jedipedia.Net? Warum bist du damit nicht zufrieden? Gruß, --[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuuk..']] ✉ 15:02, 5. Mär. 2011 (CET) 20:40, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :::Nach BK: Um auf das "Lakaien-Diktator"-Verhältnis kurz einzugehen: Die Admins sind die Vertreter von uns Benutzern. Da wir Benutzer, wie du sagtest, das Herzstück sind und das alles hier freiwillig machen, finde ich, dass wir Benutzer - bzw unsere Vertreter, die Admins - durchaus ein Mitspracherecht haben sollten. Ich habe von deinem Plan erfahren, da ich oft im Chat bin, jedoch haben das einige Benutzer sicherlich erst dieses Wochenende bemerkt, dass es überhaupt zu dieser Debatte gekommen ist. Nur steht jetzt schon fest, dass es passieren wird. Über einige Informationen wäre ich da sehr dankbar gewesen. KitDiskussion 20:42, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Hallo Tuuk, deine Frage kann ich mit unserem Ziel beantworten: Sämtliche Informationen rund um das Thema Star Wars in einer Datenbank festzuhalten. Bild:;-).gif Eine Spaltung schadet der Jedipedia, weshalb ich einem Klonprojekt skeptisch gegenüber stehe. @Kit: Im Nachhinein muss ich sagen, dass es durchaus Sinn gemacht hätte, die Wikia-Diskussion nicht nur auf Admin-Ebene, sondern auch auf Community-Ebene zu führen, weil wir daduch vor allem Missverständnisse im Vorfeld aus dem Weg hätten räumen können. Hierfür möchte ich mich entschuldigen, denn ich bin auch ein Mensch und mache Fehler, aus denen ich gerne lernen möchte. Premia 20:55, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Eigentlich hatte ich mir den Tag anders vorgestellt, doch vor 3 Stunden hat mich das ganze auch erreicht, sodass ich überhaupt hierhin zurückgekehrt bin. Bis gerade eben habe ich überlegt, überhaupt nichts weiter zu der Sache zu sagen, da ich felsenfest davon überzeugt bin, dass sich alles von automatisch regelt, wie du wahrscheinlich auch schon siehst. :Ich wähle keine neue Überschrift, weil ich Mandalores Text sehr treffend finde und das so auch als erstes gesagt werden muss. Auch nochmal in meinen indirekten Worten: Man kann dir nur danken und zollt dir allgemein Respekt, das Projekt gegründet zu haben und für vieles weiteres auch. Doch musst du einfach einsehen, dass du dich seit Jahren schon systematisch ins Abseits gestellt hast und mit den Aktionen der letzten zwei Tage alles getan hast, dass die komplette Autorenschaft vereint gegen dieses Handeln steht. Ich weiß nicht, was dich da persönlich geritten hat, man muss es auch nicht mehr weiter kommentieren, es ist geschehen und traurig genug! :So respektvoll man mit dir versucht umzugehen, kann ich mich zynisch nur bei dir bedanken, dass du selbst es warst, der dafür gesorgt hat, dass nunmal das offenkundig seit mindestens 2 Jahren brennende Schiff nun selbst versenkst. Nicht falsch verstehen, ich war nie ein Feind von dir, sondern habe trotzdem immer den Standpunkt vertreten, den Mandalore auch schon genannt hat. Doch muss man sagen, dass alle kleinere Störfällchen, die für Zwist gesorgt haben, alle auf deinem Versagen beruht haben, hier Ordnung und Transparenz reinzubekommen. Bei der Kontroverse vor zwei Jahren ging es neben damals gründsätzlich angesprochenden Dingen maßgeblich darum, Transparenz zu schaffen. Schon damals stand die JP vor einer Spaltung, nur wollte das in letzter Instanz nicht jeder bzw. stand man nicht geschlossen dahinter ein neues Projekt zu gründen. Die Administratorenwahlen waren stets total untransparent. Du weißt glaube ich gar nicht, wie sehr du über Jahre schon passiv dafür gesorgt hast, dass, unter Fußballfreunden gesagt, die Jedipedia Potenzial für Platz 1-3 hat, sie aber trotzdem immer irgendwie im Niemandsland der Tabelle rumgefallen ist. :Im großen und ganzen haben das Störfeuer oftmals Ben Kenobi und Pandora direkt von dir abgehalten und es nüchtern über Gespräche mit dir an dich herangetragen. Meinungsverschiedenheiten hatten Benutzer immer untereinander, wenn es um die Darstellung einiger Dinge geht, so darf man die Kritik an deiner Person, die vielleicht andere bei dir geäußert haben, nicht verallgemeinern. Aber grundsätzlich hat doch jeder an erster Stelle nur aussagen wollen, dass sich seit langer Zeit effektiv gar nichts tut und der Laden grundsätzlich stinkt. Nur allein dieser Sache war es geschuldet, dass ich "so lange" überhaupt noch mitgearbeitet habe, da man mich gerade von neueren, motivierten Nutzern als Ansprechpartner suchte. Letztlich bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass sich das Problem über Kurz oder Lang selbst regelt, indem du dich zurückziehst und andere Nutzer Transparenz schaffen, damit neue Motivation und damit breitgetragende Veränderung und Entwicklung. :So bin ich zur einen Seite froh um meine Freizeit, dass sich das ganze letztlich ohne mich so abgespielt hat, weil es scheinbar nicht anders ging und ich nun die ganze Sache relativ leidenschaftslos betrachte. Gerade die Vergangenheit hat gezeigt, dass sich viele Nutzer über bestehende Probleme hinwegdrücken, sodass der "Mist" auch noch Monate und Jahre hätte genauso weitergehen können, wie er strenggenommen auch ist. Daher kann ich nur wiederholen, dass es dein Verdienst ist, dass nun eine neue Entwicklung eingeleitet wurde. Gerade das kann ich nicht einmal aus deinem Blickwinkel verstehen. :Doch zumindestens hast du jetzt noch die Möglichkeit, einen, wenn auch beschmutzten Rückzug anzutreten und den Wikia-Umzug zurück zu nehmen. Darum bitte ich dich auch inständig. Vielleicht würde da auch ein schlichterndes Gespräch helfen, wo nur ein Administrator geschlossen für alle anderen spricht, du und ein Schlichter jeweils teilnehmen. Dass nur Wikia eine Alternative ist, ist schlichtweg nicht richtig. Und man kann auch nicht davon sprechen, dass die Gegenbewegung gegen deine Person, ein riesiger Pro-Spruch für eine für die Allgemeinheit nicht erläuterte Planung eines Vereins ist. Das ist letztlich einer von den vielen Punkten, die man öffentlich diskutieren muss, also letztlich das, was man mit der Kontroverse damals auch versucht hat zu erreichen. Aber massiv verfehlt wurde, zu erreichen. Schlussendlich muss ich festhalten, dass dir das Projekt, was immer noch durchaus beschaulich ist,) komplett über den Kopf hinausgewachsen ist. :Viele Grüße, Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 21:11, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::Du bist zwar der Boss der Jedipedia, aber wenn der Boss und ca.40 User gegen deine Entscheidung ist, dann solltest du nachgeben, weil, was bringt ein Wiki, das garkeine Benutzer hat? Und durch die Entscheidung, werden kaum User da sein... CC-307 Frage? 23:03, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST)